memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Padme Amidala
Padmé Amidala Naberrie, commonly known as Padmé Amidala is a female Human who is a former Starfleet officer in the 24th century. In 2390, she became a Senator and was appointed Earth's representative in the Federation Council and Federation Supreme Court. Early life Born Padmé Naberrie Amidala in 2332, Amidala was the youngest daughter of Ruwee and Jobal Thule, and the sister of Sola. Padmé grew up in an isolated mountain village where her parents instilled in their children high virtues like self-sacrifice and care for the socially weak. Her family moved to San Francisco when she was young, and Padmé attended the best schools available to her, enjoying occasional class retreats to the lake country. Starfleet Academy Padme entered Starfleet Academy in 2350 at the age of 18. Padme took classes to become a science officer as well as a bridge officer. Padme also took fighting classes so she knew how to fight. Padme took Interspecies Protocol in her first year at the academy. Padme also took Zero-G combat training in her second year at the academy. Padme also took classes such as Engineering, Klingon Physiology, Survival Strategies, Temporal Mechanics and Transporter Theory in her third year at the academy. Padme also took classes such as Forensic Psychology, Basic Warp Design, Advanced hand-to-hand combat and Early Starfleet History in her fourth year at the academy. In 2354 Padme graduated from Starfleet Academy. During her years in the academy, she met Typhuss James Halliwell, who she became freinds with. Upon graduation in 2354, the two were assigned to duty aboard Starbase 32. Padme was promoted to Ensign. Early career Starbase 32 Upon graduation in 2354, Padme was assigned to duty aboard Starbase 32 as a junior science officer. Padme served on Starbase 32 from 2354 to 2359, Padme served on Starbase 32 for five years. The USS Zeus In 2354, Padme served on the [[USS Zeus (NCC-73426)|USS Zeus]], a ''Ambassador''-class starship as operations officer with the rank of Ensign and later Lieutenant Junior Grade from 2354 to 2355. Typhuss also served as third officer aboard the USS Zeus. When their captain was killed during a battle with a Cardassian warship in the Beloti sector, Typhuss took command of the Zeus, serving as captain from 2354 to 2355. Federation-Cardassian War Padme fought in the Federation-Cardassian War from 2354 until 2359. When their captain was killed during a battle with a Cardassian warship in the Beloti sector, Typhuss took command of the Zeus serving as captain from 2354 to 2355. Although fighting ended in 2366 when a ceasefire was agreed between the two powers, the state of war wasn't formally ended until 2370 with the signing of the Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2370. The USS California In 2355 Padme served on the [[USS California (NCC-23641)|USS California]], a ''Excelsior''-class starship as operations officer with the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade. Padme served on the California from 2355 to 2359. The USS Kansas In 2360, Padme served on the [[USS Kansas (NCC-30608)|USS Kansas]], a ''Galaxy''-class starship as operations officer with the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade and later Lieutenant. Padme served on the Kansas from 2360 to 2371. In 2371 the USS Kansas's mission was to meet the USS Yorktown at Deep Space 9 for final crew members and personnel before continuing on to the Gamma Quadrant for it’s mission of exploration. While at DS9 Captain Walker received his final orders via Commander Sisko. The standing orders were primarily exploration and the Kansas was only to fire in defence and only if communications were unavailable. Captain Walker relayed the orders to his ship and departed DS9 and entered the wormhole officially starting its first mission into the Gamma Quadrant. The Kansas came under attack from a Jem'Hadar attack ship, while retrieving one of her long range shuttles. The Kansas managed to destroy the ship after hails were ignored by the Jem'Hadar. Due to extensive damage on the star drive section, Captain Walker gave the order to return to the wormhole. The Kansas arrived at DS9 requesting permission to dock at one of the upper pylons Captain Sisko agreed. But due to the increased threats of Founder infiltration, the crew of the Kansas was subjected to blood screenings and phaser sweeps of the saucer section before the ship was allowed to dock. Walker gave his report to Starfleet Command via subspace. Tholian War Padme fought in the Tholian War, from 2353 to 2360. During this war, the Tholians demonstrated an uncanny ability to absorb punishment while striking vulnerable Federation rear positions along with using the dangerous areas of chaotic space to their advantage. It was noted that no core Tholian colony was ever occupied and Starfleet was only able to penetrate a few parsecs into the Tholian territorial annexes. The conflict ended when the Tholians requested a truce, something that caught the Federation by surprise. Tzenkethi War Padme fought in the Tzenkethi War, from 2360 to 2364. The USS Kansas, under Captain Joseph Walker and operations officer Padme Amidala, was engaged in action against the Tzenkethi during the war. During the war, the Kansas pursued three Tzenkethi raiders into an asteroid belt. Several members of the Kansas crew died during the war. The Tzenkethi War had ended by 2364. Later career By 2364 Padme was promoted to Lieutenant. By the 2370s, Padme was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and served at Starfleet Command. By the 2380s, Padme was promoted to Commander and still served at Starfleet Command. Becoming a Senator Though Amidala had planned not to become a Senator, at her sister's urging she was appointed Earth's representative in the Federation Council in 2390. Surprisingly she retained an elaborate fashion sense and a constantly-changing wardrobe. ( ) Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starbase 32 personnel Category:USS Zeus (NCC-73426) personnel Category:USS California (NCC-23641) personnel Category:USS Kansas (NCC-30608) personnel Category:Amidala family Category:Science officers Category:Scientists Category:Senators Category:Political leaders Category:Politicians